Childhood Oaths
by Paladeus
Summary: Magic doesn't discriminate between age, gender, mental ability or the like. On the day of Harry, Hermione and Luna's wedding to one another, this shows what happens when children with magic speak too freely. Harry/Hermione/Luna, Lunar Harmony


**Title**: Childhood Oaths

**Chapter**: One-Shot

**Ship**: Harry/Hermione/Luna

**Rating**: T

**Warnings**: Massive number of deaths (Not Harry, Hermione or Luna,) Suggests Child Abuse & Rape

**Tags**: Magical Oaths, Lunar Harmony, Marriage

**Status**: Complete

**Summary**: It struck me (after dreaming of this particular one-shot, oddly enough) that no one EVER describes a complicated process for giving out a binding, magical oath. Magic doesn't discriminate between gender, age, mental ability or things of that nature. So, all of those stories about young girls playing "House" or "Marry Harry Potter" as children who perhaps took it a little too far, on the day of his wedding, may find themselves ... Well, read and find out.

**Notes**: This explains the epiphany I had regarding the dangers of speaking in the wizarding world. It has a sad under-theme over the joyous event of Harry Potter's marriage. If anyone wants to take a similar concept and run with it, feel free. If it is Harry/Hermione, or Harry/Hermione/Luna, feel free to lemmie know about it.

**There will be various scenes using this concept after the actual story labeled as 'omakes', but are just various ideas that spawned from this and a conversation with GPhoenix51**.

**Recommended Story of the Chapter**: "30 Minutes That Changed Everything" by Radaslab (H/Hr)

xXx **Story** xXx

–**Between Nineteen to Ten Years Ago–**

In the years following the initial defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort in October of nineteen eighty-one, the story of the great Harry Potter ran rampant through the magical world like ale in a Dwarven pub. The dark war that plagued the wizarding community and, behind the scenes, the muggle one as well, was ended in one fell swoop by an infant that didn't even realize what he had done in the ten minutes the Dark Lord had assaulted his parents' hidden home.

Harry Potter instantly became the most popular and well-liked celebrity, eclipsing the others who had reigned before him as the horrors were more real and had touched nearly everyone.

That had been the instant that spawned the end for over a thousand young witches, and three young wizards, who had the same young dreams all children had regarding their Prince Charmings, Valorous Knights and Heroes.

–**Natalie Bouerton–**

A young, four-year old, brunette girl laid in her bed and smiled winningly at a book about The-Boy-Who-Lived and his most recent conquest over a nasty coven of vampires where he single-handedly took out the whole clan. She giggled as she watched the pretty pictures act out the story as the book spoke to her, a standard charm on all children's books so they didn't have to learn to read to enjoy them and parents could toss a group of books to their children and not be forced to read to their kids. For those children who paid attention, it was even a good way to teach the words since the words highlighted as they were read out loud.

As the final vampire fell to The-Boy-Who-Lived, Natalie squealed happily and rolled over onto her back as she held the book up and looked at it lovingly. "When I grow up, I'll find you and we'll get married! I swear I will!"

The little girl flashed white for a brief second as she finished speaking and the only thing her four-year old little mind could understand was that Magic herself had heard her announcement and agreed with her, making sure that she would be the wife of THE Harry James Potter.

–**Victoria Frobisher–**

"Mum!" A five-year old girl squealed happily as she opened her Christmas present from her loving mother. It was the latest book on Harry Potter's magical journeys that explained how he was going to capture baby dragons and it wasn't even set to hit the shelves for another month! "It's just want I wanted, thank you! Thank you!" She immediately glomped her mother and hugged the Christmas stuffing out of her, almost literally. The girl had a grip like no one's business!

"Remember, Vicky," Lucinda warned with a finger waggle she learned from Minerva McGonagall herself. "You promised to work harder in your studies if we got this, so I expect to see an improvement."

"Of course!" Victoria exclaimed, nearly scandalized. "Can I go read it?"

"You still have nearly a dozen presents," Lucinda said, amused.

"Pretty please?" Victoria begged.

"Fine, but remember not to tell anyone you have the book yet or they may take it away from you."

"I promise!" Victoria yelled, already running out of the room to her bedroom. She launched herself onto her bed and she threw open the book, deactivating the auto-speak rune and reading far faster than the book would go, getting lost in the mysteries within the pages.

An hour later, the young girl set the book down with a happy sigh as she closed her eyes and envisioned herself meeting The-Boy-Who-Lived in Hogwarts, thinking he may like dating an older girl and becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. Her brother always talked about how great older girls were.

"I swear I'll save myself for you, Harry. One day, I'll be your wife, and you'll be my husband and we'll get married, have bunches of babies and live happily ever after," she said, sighing wistfully and keeping her eyes closed as she continued to daydream, missing the warm glow as her magic sealed her oath.

–**Melinda Bobbin–**

The little, six-year old girl hid in the crawl space between her bedroom and the bathing room as her father came come drunk again, looking for her brother to strike or her to take out ... _other_ frustrations on as she clutched at the article in the Daily Prophet that heralded another sighting of The-Boy-Who-Lived in Diagon Alley.

"M'linda?" The drunk man slurred, looking around and wondering where his wife and two children were. Lucille, his wife, had been threatening to leave for months, but he had assured her she could never get the kids as a muggleborn, and as long as he had Melinda, her wifely duties would be handled, one way or another. "Jac-hiccup-Jacob? Where're you, yoo little b'stard?"

Melinda hugged the Daily Prophet to her chest, wondering when her mother would come back. Ever since her father's master was killed by baby Harry, he had been coming home drunk, but Melinda knew Harry would come to rescue her eventually. He beat her daddy's master and he would defeat her daddy, too. She just had to wait for him.

"Please come for me, Harry," she whispered as loudly as she dared and screwing her eyes shut as tightly as possible as she wished, hearing her father's heavy foot steps and occasional crashing sound go further into the home. "I'll be a good wife and take good care of our children. I swear on everything I am, I will! Please come for me, Harry. Please come..."

A warmth seeped across Melinda's body as she prayed, and with her eyes closed as she tried to get her wish to Harry Potter, she felt sure that she was heard.

–**Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood–**

Two little girls – eight-year old Luna Lovegood and six-and-a-half-but-about-to-be-seven-year old Ginny Weasley, as she preferred her age to be used, stood in the woods behind the former's house where Ginny had come to play. Today, they were playing their favorite game; Marry Harry.

"Luna, my mum told me that her and dad spoke their own vows at their wedding. We should do that this time," Ginny said as she maneuvered the unfortunate garden gnome into the groom's place with a grunt. It wouldn't have been so difficult, but the tiny creature had refused, quite adamantly in fact, to pretend to be a groom and she had required the help of the twins to tie it up and gag it so it wouldn't ruin their perfect wedding.

"What do we say?" Luna asked as she finished the second tiara of wildflowers. She wanted to go swimming, but Ginny refused to join unless they could have another wedding, first, where they could pretend to be going to the beach for their honeymoon.

Luna wasn't sure what was so great about putting honey on the moon, though. She had covered herself in honey after learning her name was Latin for 'moon' and had been chased by several creatures who wanted to eat it. She still couldn't quite look at a squirrel the same way. They were aggressive little buggers.

"Whatever we want, so long as it means the same as what the druid would say to us to marry us," Ginny said in exasperation. "I get to go first, 'kay?"

"Alright," Luna agreed, handing the first tiara to Ginny as she put the last strand of flowers into the other one for herself.

Ginny grabbed a handful of flowers and yanked them out of the ground, ignoring the roots and shaking the dirt that was clumped to them before approaching the wide-eyed and terrified garden gnome who began his struggle in earnest once the redhead began humming the usual bridal hymn.

"Harry, I've loved you for a long time and will always love you. I ... um, want to be your wife and ... have a family, though I don't really want a bunch of kids like my parents have because they're crazy and ... um, OH!" Ginny giggled as she remembered the best way to say her ending. She squared her shoulders and looked deeply into the gnome's eyes as it tried in vain to scream through its gag. "I swear on my magic and my life that I will always be yours, Harry, and that I will honor and cherish you and in sickness and not sickness and will be your wife for always and forever."

Ginny danced a little jig as she got through another wedding without any of the horrors her mummy had said was all in her own. Meanwhile, the little gnome let out a muffled shriek as the creepy human in front of him glowed for an instant, worrying that he was just a part of some worrisome plot by the girl.

"Your turn!" Ginny exclaimed happily as she rushed over to the side with her crown and put it on the tree with the dozens of others that she and Luna had used for each of their weddings. She knew Luna didn't care for the game, but she did, and they played her game then they would play Luna's and it was even that way.

"Hullo, little gnome," Luna said as she released the little creature, only to watch it take off like a bat out of Hades. Luna giggled and then closed her eyes and tried to speak directly to the real Harry Potter since marrying a gnome just seemed really weird and wrong.

"I, Luna Lovegood, promise to always love, honor, cherish and obey my future husband, Harry Potter for all eternity. Powers that be, please hear me. So mote it be," Luna swore, feeling light and filled with happiness as a warmth settled across her chest and made her smile. She didn't know what she was supposed to say, but she heard her mother's vows often enough to be able to give them as she had.

"Are you ready to go swimming?" Luna asked, putting her own flower tiara on her tree while Ginny marveled at the number of times she had Harry were married.

"Uh huh," Ginny said as both girls stripped starkers and ran into the pond where they could splash each other.

–**Present Time: Wedding of the Millennium–**

Harry stared in awe at the two visions of beauty that stepped calmly, serenely and with incredible poise down the aisle. On the left was his Hermione, cascading brown locks of hair behind the most incredible white gown he had ever seen. Impossibly white and shining with the reflected brilliance of the noontime sun like a beautiful, downy cloud.

On the right was his Luna, wearing a silver tiara that held a veil so thin that only the knowledge that it existed let him know it was there while the girl was wrapped in a delicate silver gown that was made of a material so light that it was like she was wearing the silver lining of a cloud, both girls' dresses making Harry feel like he finally reached the sky.

"Hi Harry," Hermione whispered as she and Luna met up with him. Her face was locked in a smile that Harry knew right away he would work as hard as possible for the rest of his life to keep on her beautiful lips.

"Just remember to breathe, Harry. We don't want you to pass out like during the rehearsal," Luna soothed, her eyes dancing in mirth as she let Harry take her hand as if she were a delicate jewel. He immediately decided that, with Hermione's smile, he would do everything to keep that spark of life in Luna's eyes.

"I love you both," he whispered back as they faced the druid presiding over the wizarding ceremony as several women in the audience began to cry, the loudest, and most proud, wails coming from Hermione's mother and Molly Weasley.

And Hagrid.

Just as the sun reached its azimuth, the druid proclaimed Harry, Hermione and Luna as husband and wife, huffing in amusement as Harry and his new wives didn't bother waiting for him to give them leave to kiss one another.

–**Results Seen Around the World–**

Immediately following the start of the three-way kiss between the newlyweds, Ginny Weasley, sitting two rows back and watching the scene with pride of her friends, breathed out one last time as her head tilted back with its smile stuck in place with the life leaving her as her oath, sealed as a child, took her life away from her.

Natalie Essex, formerly Natalie Bouerton, dropped her tea cup, laced with a potion to help her stomach with morning sickness as the life left her in an instant. Her husband of two years would later find her on her favorite chair and try to get the body removed before their daughter came home and he would mourn the loss of his wife and unborn son.

Victoria Frobisher smiled at the young man that she had been flirting with for the past two weeks. He had _finally_ gathered the courage to ask her to dinner! "Of course I'll go out with you, Johnathan! I felt for sure I'd pass away before you would ever ask me," she giggled just before she dropped to her knees and fell forward as the life left her, scarring young Johnathan for years to come.

Melina Bobbin let her hands warm with the cup of tea in her hands as she sat at the table in her kitchen. Many years ago, her mother had left with Jacob, her brother, but never come back, forcing her to deal with her father alone. It hadn't taken her long to learn to hide until her father left and before he returned to the house before, after a few years, she had gone muggle to escape him. Now, she had used her wonderful looks to get into modeling and gather a good amount of money and eventually got into a good place. She had never had a boyfriend or lover, but she was happy without it after several close calls with her father.

And then her life force left her, causing her head to fall lightly onto her arm as she died contentedly.

Across the wizarding world of Britain, many young girls and a few boys lost their lives as their promises of love and marriage were left eternally unfulfilled as Harry said his vows and married his two loves. It would be days later that the wizarding world learned that over a thousand children swore their lives to marry Harry and that those childhood dreams and promises took their lives from them.

–**Omake Theater–**

These are various omakes that continue the concept of the ease in which a person can accidentally cast a wizard's oath.

–**Why Ron Rode Harry's Coattails (Idea from GPhoenix51)–**

Ron, bound and gagged, stared in horror as his sister approached him as the stand-in for Harry Potter in hers and Luna's pretend wedding session. "Harry, I've loved you for a long time and will always love you..."

[Timeskip]

Ron saw Harry there, sitting in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express and his mother's orders flashed through his head. '_No matter what happens, that boy _must_ marry Ginny or she will die! Do you understand me? Become his friend and get him to spend the summer and possibly the holidays here. Now get going. Oh, and I love you, Ron dear._'

"Hey, do you mind? Everywhere else is full..."

–**Dumbledore's Fear of Children's Games–**

McGonagall scowled at Albus. "I'm telling you, Albus, those are the worst sort of muggles! You had better be right about sending him there!" She left with a huff as Dumbledore sighed.

"You just don't understand, Minerva," he said to the empty room. "If he ever plays 'House', then the girls in the wizarding world who've been swearing to be his wife are doomed. For the Greater Good, he must not grow with enough love to ever decide to marry. Surely one life is worth those hundreds? Or even thousands?"

The aged wizard sighed once again. "For the good of the whole world, Harry can never be allowed to play children's games!" He shuddered at the horror of it all.

–**Ronald Becomes a Squib–**

Ron roared as the thick, green gloop that the twins had put in a bucket and at the end of a trip wire fell over his head, causing the twins to come out of hiding, laughing like a pair of hyenas.

"You buttheads!" The six-year old yelled out as he stamped his foot. "I swear on my magic I'll kill you both!"

It was a common threat from the petulant child, though he had never sworn on anything before. Swearing now on his magic, the boy did something he had never done before, attested to by the flash of light from his body, causing all chuckles to stop as the twins realized what had just happened. This was why decorum and such strict rules governed most pureblood households. The spoken word, when spoken by someone magical, was a powerful thing. And in that moment, when Ron meant what he said in his anger, his magic reacted and sealed his oath with itself as was ordered by his intent.

Immediately, both twins rushed downstairs and explained what had just happened to their mother who knew there was only one outcome.

"I'm disappointed in you, Ronald Bilius! But you have to revoke your oath and become a squib," Arthur said gravely once his wife had explained the situation some hours later.

"What! I'll lose my magic!" The youth exclaimed.

"Would you rather kill your brothers!?" Molly screeched.

"No," Ron muttered, looking at his feet.

"There's nothing to be done for it," Arthur said. "Revoke your oath now."

Ron cried as he did as he was told. "I will not kill my brothers and accept the loss of my magic." Suddenly, he screamed as the magic was ripped from his body before he fell to the floor of his room unconscious.

In tears, Molly put her baby boy into his bed. "Arthur, our son is a squib! He can't go to Hogwarts or work in the Ministry or get any kind of decent job!"

"I know, Molly, I know," Arthur said, his expression of solid granite. "It's my fault. I should have forced the kids to follow the same traditions as other pureblood households and made our children train to maintain their emotions."

"It isn't your fault, Arthur," Molly said as she hugged him. "We'll get through this.


End file.
